Unnoticed
by mfkwriting
Summary: Ciel is the biggest nerd in school, yet still unnoticed by his peers. He prefers to spend his time alone studying or reading, but when the popular teen Sebastian Michaelis gets involved in Ciel's life, his social life takes a drastic change. Who knows, his love life may be affected too!
1. Chapter 1

Ciel POV

Ciel could tell he was not a normal high schooler. Rather than being excited about going home from school and getting the chance to hang out with friends, he awaited the end of school so he could get home to do his homework and read. That was his not-so-secret secret: Ciel was, undeniably, a huge nerd. Name any Shakespearean play, classic novel or renowned scientific article, and the intelligent bluehead has most likely read it. Because of his introverted nature, Ciel had an extremely hard time making friends. He much preferred the characters in the precious books he read to normal people, because they could never leave him (except when they died, of course). He has had an issue with being deserted ever since his parents died three years ago, and now Ciel is living with his transvestite guardian, Grell.

Ciel met Grell at his parents' funeral, where Grell introduced himself as his father's close friend whom Ciel had not seen since he was very young. Grell was involved in the fashion industry, thus making her (Grell's preferred pronoun) schedule extremely busy in the recent years, explaining why Ciel had not remembered her. Grell even went so far as to show Ciel his father's will, which stated Grell as the young teen's guardian if they were to become incapable of taking care of him. Though Ciel was still devastated by his parents' death three years later, he did not mind living with Grell. The fashion designer created extremely popular pieces under the line "Red," which became a famous line in the past year. Grell was considered a top designer now, and she gained a lot of money at a quick rate. Despite having an over packed schedule, Grell still made time for Ciel, because she loved him like he was her own child. Ciel shared the same feelings, but was not able to express them, so he settled for giving Grell a heartwarming hug once in a while. Ciel could tell how much this meant to Grell, and he did not take her money for granted.

Ciel just started his junior year at South Pines School for the Advanced Studies, an expensive private school Grell insisted he attend, because it was one of the best in America. Though he would never admit it, Ciel found his classes extremely easy and simple, allowing him to have extra time to read or do additional studying. This, paired with the fact that Ciel did not have anybody he would spend time with other than Grell, meant that basically Ciel's whole life was devoted to academics. It was already the third week of school, and Ciel prided himself on the fact that besides the random teacher or parter he had to pair up with for an activity, nobody had spoken to him so far. To maintain his antisocial attitude, Ciel wore two-sizes-too-large khaki pants and a large grey hoodie, pulled to cover his hair that embarrassed him. He was so extremely close to being satisfied with his life. There was only one thing he actually paid attention to besides his studies, and that thing sat next to him in chemistry. Its name was Sebastian Michaelis, the guy who almost every girl deemed the most attractive guy in school.

What drew Ciel to become interested in Sebastian's actions was that despite him being the star of the school, dating the head cheerleader, and hanging out with the most popular crowd in South Pines, Sebastian always carried a book with him. Thus, on the first day of the third week of school, Ciel could not help thinking about the guy when he noticed that Sebastian had Ciel's all-time favorite book with him, Romeo and Juliet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Author's Note**

Hello, my friends! I'm really pumped about this fanfic, so I really hope you enjoy it ^-^! I will try hard to update every day, but if I can't one day, I'll be sure to make it up to you. If you have any comments or criticisms, I will greatly appreciate them! Thanks for reading, and enjoy! Also, I am going to make the chapters a lot longer once the story starts rolling.

Sebastian and Ciel are owned by Kuroshitsuji creators and producers. Who knows what would happen if I owned them ;) Just kidding, I would snuggle with them!

* * *

Ciel POV

Ciel's daily routine was not interesting at all. He woke up at five o'clock in the morning, when most other students were desperately trying to cherish their sleep that always seemed to evade them. After slipping a comfortable large cotton shirt on, he headed to the second floor of Grell's three-story penthouse to prepare breakfast. As a result of Grell only being able to cook burnt toast at best (she was a fashion designer, not a cook!), Ciel had to learn how to prepare breakfast for himself these past three years. He was now able to create an omelet with bacon-wrapped filet mignon for Grell using rare meat, with a side of honey-drizzled croissants made from scratch and a helping of black coffee. For himself, since he was vegetarian, Ciel simply had a slightly toasted slice of whole wheat toast and a cupful or so of Earl Grey tea, his favorite type.

After breakfast, Ciel took a warm, soothing bath to prepare his mind and body for the day ahead. He had a tendency to take quite long showers, enjoying the tranquility they offered. Once he got out of the shower and dried himself off, Ciel prepared for school. Usually, he would not even bother trying to pick out an outfit that looked good or take the effort to brush his hair, but today, for some reason, he felt like taking a little bit more pride in his appearance. Instead of shoving on a baggy hoodie, Ciel opted for wearing a grey school sweatshirt, in a size that actually fit him. He looked at himself in the mirror, and after analyzing himself, decided that he should still wear something to cover his unusual-colored hair. Ciel chose his favorite black beanie, stretching it to hide as much of his hair as possible but still looking reasonable. Satisfied with his appearance, he packed his book bag and headed downstairs.

Grell noticed something different about Ciel that morning, and she stopped him on the way out of the door.

"Ciel, you look very nice today, my darling. Why did you decide to change your look a little today?" She inquired.

Ciel did not know how to respond to this, so he settled with looking at the ground and unintentionally blushing.

Grell commented on his unusual behavior saying, "Oh Ciel, I'm so proud! You've finally started seeing someone, haven't you? You know, I can't wait for you to introduce me! My darling, I'm so excited!"

Ciel could not stand another word that came out of Grell's mouth, because it was embarrassing him too much, and he left to walk to school. However, he could not stop thinking about what Grell said. Was he really trying to impress somebody with how he dressed? This was a new concept to Ciel, for, save a small elementary school crush, Ciel never thought of anybody romantically before. Ciel contemplated who he might possibly be trying to attract, but could not think of anybody he was interested in. Well, not consciously, anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Author's Note**

Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update, I didn't have connection over the weekend. Enjoy!

I don't own Black Butler or any of the characters.

* * *

 _Sebastian POV_

Sebastian had one secret that nobody knew, and nobody could ever know. What would the people of South Pines do if they found out that one of the most popular students, who could date any girl he wanted, was actually gay? Though Sebastian kept this to himself, he was not ashamed of his orientation. Rather, he was proud that he was able to admit this to himself, rather than deny it and not recognize his true feelings for who knows how long.

Sebastian had his first suspicions about his orientation a few months after he started dating his current girlfriend and hottest girl in school, Mey-Rin. Just about every guy at South Pines fawned over her, and almost every girl was envious of her. So, when the raven-haired guy saw that Mey-Rin was obviously flirting with him, Sebastian wasted no time in asking her out.

After a few months, she was all over him, and even started hinting that she wanted to have sex with Sebastian. However, no matter how hard Sebastian focused on her body every girl was envious of, he did not find Mey-Rin appealing.

After he came to this realization, Sebastian studied every girl in school to find what type of women he considered appealing. The closest to his type was a flat-chested goth, but even she barely attracted his attention, and that is when Sebastian realized that he might just not be into girls in general.

Sebastian was glad for the opportunity to take his attention away from his new discovery when Mey-Rin presented him with a project. Apparently, the other day, some jealous student said that she did absolutely nothing nice to other people, that she was completely absorbed in herself. Mey-Rin wanted to prove this girl wrong, so she decided she would use her "popular powers," as she put it, and transform a needy antisocial student into one that the whole school loved.

Needless to say, after a few minutes of trying to accomplish this task, Mey-Rin got bored of it and told Sebastian to take over the job for her. She told him to find a student, boy or girl, that was on the bottom of the social ladder in South Pines and move them to the top. Having no choice in this, Sebastian obediently obeyed her.

Sebastian started his search the next day.

 _Ciel POV_

Ciel walked to school that day not fearing school as much as he usually did. Maybe it was the slightly different outfit, or the wonderful cool fall weather that graced the day, but Ciel was simply happy. He walked through the front door with his head high, but not quite making eye contact with people, fearing that they would judge him.

Ciel could feel a few sets of eyes glancing at him as he walked, but there was one set that just stared at him. He looked up and locked eyes with a pair of scarlet ones.

Ciel looked down and hurried to his first class, feeling his face flush with a deep blush as he walked. Why did Sebastian make him feel like this? His heart was pounding with the thought that Sebastian noticed him, but Ciel could not, for the life of him, figure out why his stomach felt like it was doing flips inside of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Author's Note**

This is my favorite and longest chapter so far you guys! I'm really enjoying writing this story, so I would like to know what you think of it, if you have any suggestions or criticisms, please message me! Thanks!

I don't own Black Butler sorry.

* * *

 _Sebastian POV_

He found the perfect person. The young boy that sat next to him in Chemistry (Ciel, was that his name?) was the ideal student that Mey-Rin described. Sebastian could usually barely see what Ciel looked like, because he was always wearing a large hoodie. However, now that Sebastian got a good look at Ciel's face, he could already see that Ciel had natural beauty. His deep blue eyes simply entranced Sebastian, and he thought those could be put to good use.

That day during Chemistry, Sebastian put his plan in motion.

"Hey, Ciel, would you mind helping me with this conversion problem?" asked Sebastian in a quiet, husky voice.

Ciel stuttered out, "Uh-um sure… Sebastian… What do y-you have a problem with?"

Sebastian did not respond immediately because he realized that he had never heard Ciel talk before. Sebastian marveled at his strong English accent, which he found to be quite attractive. He was too deep in thought, and did not answer Ciel.

"Um… Sebastian? Did you need help with con-conversion?" Ciel gently inquired.

Snapping out of his response, Sebastian answered, "Oh yes, I would greatly appreciate help with this question. I apologize for that, I never realized that you had such a strong accent."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" exclaimed Ciel, though he did not seem to truly know why he was apologizing.

"No, I didn't mean to mock you or anything, I just thought it was very se- nice…" explained Sebastian.

Sebastian noticed that Ciel was blushing and fidgeting around, so he decided to lead the conversation back to where it started.

"You know what, Ciel, I think I will need help on more than one problem. You seem to be doing well in this class so far, so would you mind helping me with this during lunch tomorrow, in the library? Thanks, I will appreciate it a ton!"

The bell sounded right after Sebastian finished, and he darted out of the room, leaving a blushing, open-mouthed Ciel behind.

 _Ciel POV_

Walking home from school, Ciel kept playing his conversation with Sebastian in his mind over and over again. When Sebastian talked to him for the first time, Ciel was so nervous, and he cringed at the thought of how badly he stuttered.

Ciel thought it was so random that Sebastian would ask for a request like that out of the blue, when the two had never exchanged words before. Ciel did not understand what this meant for their relationship. Were they considered friends now? That seemed like a request to ask of friends, but could they really become so close after only one conversation?

Lost in his thoughts, Ciel looked down and realized he was about to step on a small black kitten. Though he was a dog person, he had enough of a heart to appreciate the tiny creature for its cuteness. Ciel played with the kitten, pulling off a loose string from his clothes and tempting the cat with it. He could not suppress a chuckle as the fluffy animal rubbed against him and purred.

He was so enamored with the cat that Ciel did not hear the sound of shoes walking up to him. A deep voice sounded in his ear: "So you like cats, eh? I pegged you as a dog person, but I guess I shouldn't judge people based on only one conversation."

Ciel let out a small squeak of shock at realizing there was somebody behind him, then broke out in a huge blush once he noticed that it was none other than Sebastian.

"Well I- I actually am a dog person, but I just couldn't help playing with this kitten, it's too… cute…" Stammered Ciel. "Do you think it's lost?"

"I highly doubt it," said Sebastian with confidence.

"How do you know? It could very well be lost and trying to fend for itself, all alone right now! Would you really leave such a fragile creature to sustain itself in a world that could kill him at any given moment?" shouted Ciel, alive with memories of when his parents died and he felt all alone, before he met Grell.

Sebastian looked taken aback, simply stating, "Well, I think he'll be fine… because this is my kitten, Finny… and we're actually outside of my house right now."

Ciel looked up, and sure enough, they were standing outside of a small yet classy townhouse, where Sebastian supposedly lived. He murmured an embarrassed "Sorry for the trouble." and headed on his way back home.

Sebastian could not leave an obviously distressed Ciel to make the walk to his house on his own, so he insisted on accompanying Ciel to ensure that he would make it home safely.

Ciel could not believe that he let himself go like that in front of Sebastian, what would he think of him now? He resolved himself to not talk the rest of the walk, which only turned out to be a few blocks away. When they made it to the front door of Grell's very expensive flat, Ciel turned to Sebastian, intending to give his thanks for walking him home. He noticed that Sebastian was giving him an incredulous look.

"Is this where you live?" Sebastian asked forcefully.

Ciel gave a small nod, not knowing what to expect.

"Why do you ask?" said Ciel.

"Well… it seems that this is where my aunt lives, Grell Sutcliffe." Sebastian stated, shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Author's Note**

Here's a shorter one, but it has a lot of cute stuff in it that will drive you crazy... Hopefully! And guys, I would love to hear your opinions on the story so far and if you think I should include something or take a part away from the story. I'm welcome to suggestions!

A note: This story takes place after the first season of the anime, so any Kuroshitsuji fans will be able to enjoy it. Saying that, I may include names of characters from other seasons, but it is not required to know a background of who they are,

Sadly, I don't own Black Butler, and I don't think I ever will.

* * *

 _Sebastian POV_

As Sebastian dropped Ciel off at his house, the area seemed awfully familiar. He looked up, and Sebastian realized that this was his aunt Grell's house. He remembered that Grell took one of her old friends' child in, but since Grell was always so busy, Sebastian has not seen her in a while, and he has never met Ciel. Sure, Grell always went on about how her boy seemed to be growing up so fast, but she never bothered to mention his name or that he was actually the same age as her nephew!

Sebastian stopped any other thoughts as one popped into his head. If Ciel was Grell's adopted son, did that mean that they were actually cousins?

 _Ciel POV_

"Um, Sebastian?" Ciel quietly said. "This is where I live but… to clarify, we are not really considered cousins."

Sebastian seemed shocked at the comment, and Ciel figured Sebastian was thinking exactly that at the moment.

"And how is that?" asked Sebastian.

Ciel went on to shyly explain how, though he was supposed to be adopted by Grell according to his parents' will, he was not Grell's son. Ciel had one family member left, his grandfather Tanaka. However, Tanaka was too old and too busy to care for Ciel after the death of his parents, so Ciel went to live with Grell. She was considered his parental guardian, but Ciel was not her adopted son at all.

Ciel glanced at Sebastian, wondering how he would take this all in. Frankly, Ciel wanted nothing at the moment more than to go inside and escape his hectic life with a soothing novel, but Sebastian did not look like he was going anywhere.

"Well, I think that since we're almost cousins, we should get to know each other a little better, shouldn't we? Instead of meeting during lunch for my Chemistry help, why don't you come over to my place to help me study after school?"

Ciel barely had time to nod before Sebastian started talking again.

"Ok, see ya then!" Sebastian decided, and he started off at a brisk pace back to his house.

Ciel did not know what to make of all the discoveries that happened that day. How could one day be so packed with events? He had not had this much social interaction in who knows how long, and Ciel was exhausted. He tried to go to sleep, but could not get Sebastian out of his head. Why, Ciel wondered, did his voice have to be so deep and inviting? Why did his body make Ciel blush every time he saw it? Why did Sebastian's face attract Ciel's eyes so strongly, especially his eyes? Why did his lips have to look so plump and kissable?

Ciel sat up in shock as he fully understood the last thing he thought. Sebastian, kissable? He had not ever had a thought like that, and Ciel did not know what to make of it. He considered the possibility that it may be because he was attracted to Sebastian, but Ciel did not think of himself as gay. However, the more he thought about it, the more he really questioned his sexuality. His last thought before he went to sleep was of Sebastian, who made his heart skip a beat before he drifted away into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
